It's time to fight back
by Shizu Uchiha
Summary: The fourth great ninja has ended but with naruto send to another world. There he will never give up and fight for his precious people, the time has come rise once again and save them. Mature naruto x katniss. If you want to know more read to find out.


**I do not own hunger games nor Naruto**

"Talking". ' _Thoughts'_ _ **"demon voice"**_

Chapter 1

 **Fourth Great Ninja War**

"Sasuke no" shout kakashi runnin to him but he was tired and weakened to low chakra after the susano.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura shout at seeing what he had done.

Naruto disable to anything in that second waiting his end closing his eyes, only to open them at not meet his end and see what has happe.

Sasuke in front of him have taken the hit of Kaguya of been pierced in the chest.

Naruto in tremble voice "Sasuke.., why., Why you protect me". "My body just moved..Dobe" answer Sasuke with a small smile in his face.

Naruto seen that he have the flashback of the mission of wave 3 years ago. As Sasuke start cough blood from his mouth and starting to fall. Naruto catch him before he hit the floor. Sakura get there at that moment to start heal him.

"I know...cough..that won`t survive" cough Sasuke. "Please Sasuke-kun don`t alk" said Sakura keeping trying to heal him almost with tears knowing that its true even with her training with Tsunade of the Sannin.

"You..cought..know that is..cought..True Sakura, I can see it in ...cough..your eyes" said Sasuke

"Don`t say that!, you won`t die, you will live an go to Konoha to revive your clan like you said you would" cry Naruto as tears fall from his face.

"Sorry dobe...cough..could not be" said Sasuke as raise his right hand and tap Naruto in the same way Itachi did to him. "It`s up to you brother..cough hard..you always will be a brother to me and ..cough..my best friend" said Sasuke looking to naruto eyes with his rinnesharingan actived.

Sasuke hand fall as Naruto feel a strong sensation in his stomach and his eyes fell like it burn.

"Gomen Sakura for hurt you" cough Sasuke with a sad smile. "To you too..cough..Kaka-sensei..take care of them for me" Said Sasuke in his last breath. Sakura cry in Sasuke chest, Kakashi with tears in his eyes he had fail again to protect them.

Pass the burn feeling Naruto stand up and take one last look at his brother in all but blood. "You will always be my brother Sasuke, I will end this Thanks to you bro" mumble Naruto with tears in his eyes

Sakura and Kakashi look at him and notice his eyes, Naruto had the rinne-sharingan in both eyes.

"Naruto your eyes" said Sakura as both her and Kakashi see his eyes.

"A gift from Sasuke, I don`t how he did it" answer Naruto ' _I think it was when Sasuke look at Naruto eyes with his eyes activated_ ' though Kakashi.

"I will end this Sakura, Kakashi sensei thats a promise" said Naruto as he run to Kaguya to end this.

 **(Im not good with fight scene so will skip, if someone can write a fight you can send it to me to add, it will make better the Chapter)**

Naruto make his last attack with both seals in his hands that he receive from Sasuke the yin chakra of the sage of six paths.

In the last moment he connect his seal in her but before she was completed sealed, she caught him pulling him with her into a tridimensional portal. Kaguya and Naruto dissapear from the ninja world.

"Naruto!" shout Sakura and Kakashi

That very moment the shinobi alliance had arrived only to presence the dissapereance of their hero.

 **(note: Hagoromo stop the gen-jutsu with the help of the edo kages but it take him a longer time at the end last fight of naruto with kaguya more weaken help Hagoromo to stop the genjutsu.)**

It was mornin, a teen with blond short hair of 16 years old in blue button shirt, black slacks and black shoes walk through the square of District Twelve noticing child's little by little walk to the line to the reaping, the reaping of the 74 Hunger Games, with the parents and family there. The peacekeepers patrolling supervising all with 30 minutes left.

The boy ignore the peacekeeper at a faster pace to get to his destination. A small house near the seam were poor people and miner live, the house was at the border of town.

He knock the door and wait any response or sound from inside, getting nothing he sigh and take out a gold colored key from his pocket and open the locked door.

Once inside, he notice that all lights were off, so he pull on a switch turning on the lights. Walk through the house, a small living room with a couch, coffee table, a lamp, and a arm chair but most of all paints all around the room, to the right the dinner room and the kitchen at the end. Through the stair.

Another hallway but with three doors, one room, a bathroom, and at the end locked room.

Open the room next to the bath, the room with a doubled bed next to it a night table with a lamp and a closet across the room. In the bed there was a teen almost adult with sun kissed hair of like 18 years old in a white t-shirt and pajama pants heavy sleep.

The blond boy get to the sleeper teen and tap his shoulder "Naruto" said the boy.

Getting no answer he shake the sleeper boy "Naruto" said the boy in louder voice.

"Five more minute" mumble the sleeping teen Naruto, at this answer the blond boy sigh and "Naruto wake up!" shout the blond boy, Naruto jump from his bed sheets "ok, ok I`m awake" said the awake Naruto, rubbing his sleeping eyes he look the clock.

"You could have waited five more minutes Peeta" yawn Naruto

"Not today, it's the reaping remember, that's one of the reason you give me the key of your house to wake you up" said Peeta.

"That's true but the main one is that you are like a little brother to me in all but blood, and in case I get reaped even if is my last year you are to take the house if I don't return" answer Naruto with his eyes still closed. "Please don't talk like that" turning away to the window with sadness in his eyes.

Seeing this Naruto stand from his bed at 6`3 without whiskers with sapphire blue eyes and lean build musled body form, at the sound of movement Peeta turn only to meet with a tap in his forehead. **(Like itachi when tap sasuke with his finger)**

"esh.. Naruto, don't do that" said Peeta rubbin his forehead. "Peeta, you know that I love you like a brother that never had" said Naruto putting his right hand in Peeta head trying to not mess his hair, "But you know that I can`t bear to see people starve to dead" said Naruto with a small smile thinking in a brunet girl hunter and _`Like I all those years ago´_ thought Naruto.

Peeta sigh with sadness nod

"I know, that's one of the reasons I respect you bro" mumble Peeta, very few know that Naruto had for years take tezerae, they give money for more sheets to more possibility of be reaped and also he hunt pass the fence and all the meat and money he get give to orphanage annd families in the seam through Greasy Sae that is a known woman in seam but also a good friend to Naruto, thanks to him lives for kids is little better but none know any of Naruto sacrifice and his selfless. _`Even without the tezerae with my kami luck I never once have been reaper but not save those precious to me so I don't want the same thing happen to Peeta if I can helped´_ thought Naruto

"Let me get change in a few minute and we go to not be late, you what happen if you are late" said Naruto as Peeta go downstair to let naruto to his privacy. Naruto go to the bathroom, once showered he went to the closet to get his clothes and change.

Naruto stood in a white buttom shirt, black slacks like Peeta but with black boot.

"I'm ready, let's go Peeta we got five minutes" said Naruto once downstairs with peeta waiting in the living room.

Peeta nod and follow Naruto.

Let the reaping begins.

 **Many misteries with naruto in the hunger games world, what happen when get there. Those he meet, how come he is district 12 and how is his chakra with many others questions.**

 **In the next chapters you would get to know.**

 **I hope you have liked and please follow and favorite this story, review**

 **Send PM with suggestion, I can't write fighting's so I need help. Beta?**


End file.
